Birthday
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: He got everything he wanted for his 16th birthday, and more.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OWN DANNY PHANTOM. END OF STORY.**

When his parents asked him what he wanted for his birthday, he said a new telescope.

When his sister asked, it was a new map of the constellations and an upgraded thermos.

When his teacher asked, it was a day off from homework. (Which was ignored.)

When Valerie asked, he said a trip to the new space camp.

When Tucker asked, he said a break from hunting ghosts.

When Sam asked, he swallowed his pride and doubts and said a date with her. (To which she happily said yes to.)

Then it came to his 16th birthday.

He didn't want a party so he just enjoyed his day.

His parents surprised him with the newest model of a telescope which had him nearly bouncing in excitement. Then they gave him a new jumpsuit, one that looked exactly like his old one before the portal accident. He thanked them, then hid his jumpsuit in his room, resolving not to wear it unless he wants his parents to find out his secret.

His sister gave him a big hug, five new constellation maps (which he hung in his room) and a journal. It's for, and he quotes, "Writing down everything so it will be less of burden on your emotional state and a good way of keeping up with your memories and ways of finding out your mistakes to prevent future problems." To which he responded with, "If anyone ever finds this and finds out I'm Phantom, I'm blaming you."

Tucker gave him a new phone, since the previous one was smashed in one of the food revolts that happen in his kitchen every now and them. (He was really starting to consider becoming a vegetarian.) When Danny tried to give it back, saying it was too much, Tucker told him he made it himself so it was ghost proof and cost nothing. So he took it, and wouldn't stop thanking Tucker.

Sam gave him a kiss and a Venus Flytrap that glowed suspiciously. When he asked about it, she smiled way too sweetly for Sam and said it was a souvenir. To which that reply only added to his confusion. Though he did manage to give her that promise ring.

Dash was, well, Dash. But he didn't get any hits on him, or was he shoved into a locker. Mr. Lancer just happened to be everywhere that day and Dash couldn't do anything. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was Mr. Lancer's way of giving him a birthday present.

Valerie had surprised him with an upgraded thermos and a lot of apologies. She told him she knew his secret for a couple weeks now. After going through some denial, anger, and guilt stages, she finally worked up the courage to talk with him. So he also gained a new member to Team Phantom and a new sparring partner.

Vlad had visited with a gift card to a popular clothing store and an attempt at a plot to get his mom. His birthday was made sweeter by his victory at throwing the mayor into the Ghost Zone. As for the gift card? Well, it was 500 dollars for new clothes. Not like he wasn't going to spend it.

Things got _real_ interesting when he went to the Ghost Zone.

His first visitor was, surprisingly, Skulker. Who told him that since birthdays were rare in the GZ, he wasn't hunting him for the day. Nor was any ghost allowed to go to his home and wreck havoc. Danny was real thankful at that. Then Skulker threw a box his way and flew off without a word. Opening the box, he smirked when he saw some glowing green brass knuckles. The same ones Skulker was boasting about a couple weeks ago when he got his latest upgrade.

Technics visited soon after, smiling as he thrust a game at him and flew off cackling. When he looked at the game, his jaw dropped. Apparently Technus made a video game about Danny Phantom. Showing it to his friends, they laughed and said Technus asked them to help with it. Apparently, they were all playable characters. He couldn't wait to go back home and try it.

When visiting Dora's castle, Kitty, Spectra, Sam, and Dora all ambushed him. They dragged him to a dressing room and tied him up with ghost proof rope. Then they gave him a new outfit. It was a black top, the same as his old one, but without gloves and was black where it was white at the top, and white cargo pants with a black belt. The symbol stayed the same where it was on his chest. Kitty threw him some white, fingerless gloves and white combat boots with ecto-green laces saying that they were from Johnny. When he asked why they were giving him a new Phantom outfit, they said the old one was outdated and was getting a little snug on him. At that, he blushed, thanked the girls, and flew out of there as fast as he could with Sam and Tucker. The latter of whom was laughing his head off.

Stopping by Pandora's, she presented Danny with a new sword. He had been taking lessons from her ever since that whole time fiasco with Vlad. He was always using the spares and never could find one he liked. So Pandora made him one. It was just like the one he used against Vlad, but it was black with a white handle. On the handle's pommel was a glowing emerald about the size of a quarter. He couldn't stop saying thank you to her till he left.

They flew to the Far Frozen, where he was treated with a feast and an old friend. Danielle came to him, in tears, shoving a folder in his hands and then flying away. When he looked at what the papers said, he threw them at Sam and Tucker and took off after Danielle. Reading the papers, they found out how Danielle was created. He came flying back an hour later, with a sleeping Danielle in his arms. Frostbite then presented him his present: The Phantom Keep. His own lair, which already had a portal going straight to his closet at home, and rooms for his friends and his new daughter.

Wulf found them exploring the new Phantom Keep and gave him a homemade bracelet. It was a carved, black, wooden Danny Phantom symbol on a glowing white ghost proof rope. Wulf also said that it could open any portal straight from earth to the Ghost Zone, though it didn't work vice versa. He gave Wulf a big hug and a thanks.

Ghost Writer showed up sometime later with an apology for the Christmas Poem fiasco and a magic astronomy book. When he opened it, it filled the room with a holographic-like image of outer space that looked like the real thing, right in his room. He couldn't stop thanking Ghost Writer.

Walker found them as they were playing hide and seek. Walker said he dropped the charges on him, for the day, and managed to lock up Plasmius. He knew that Plasmius would escape eventually, but he still thanked Walker. It was the thought that counts.

The Box Ghost and The Lunch Lady popped up soon after and told him he was the new godfather of the week old Box Lunch. He was honored that they would choose him and even told them that he might visit soon. Despite the initial 'Eww', Box Lunch was a sweet and adorable kid.

Desiree showed up sometime and threw her present at him before disappearing again. Inside, he found some shampoo, hair gel, and a hair brush. Sam, Tucker, and Dani got a good laugh at that. Even more so when they found it was a new Danny Phantom brand from the Human World.

But it was better than Klemper's present. He got him black socks.

Ember came by, saying that she heard he knew how to play guitar but didn't have one himself. So she got him one. It was just an all black, six string, electric guitar, but he loved it anyways. He thanked her and she shrugged her shoulders saying "No prob, Dipstick. Most ghosts _do_ like you, you know. Even more respect you. We just love messin' with ya." With that she smirked and flew off.

Youngblood came in with his parrot and gave him a new cape that reminded him of Clockwork's. It was white with a hood, reached his ankles, and had a black DP symbol as a clasp that rested on his left shoulder. When he asked why the cape, Youngblood smirked and said he overheard the girls talking about giving him a new outfit and thought a cape would look great with it. "Now you _really_ look like a superhero. Not sure why you didn't grab a cape as soon as you got your powers."

His last present of the day, was when Clockwork showed up. He smiled at him and told him that Dan was never going to happen. There was a one in a million chance of it happening in the first place. When he asked about the dented thermos, Clockwork laughed and told him about a ghost in the Zone that ate evil and impure souls. Apparently it found Dan's thermos and treated itself to a snack. That news lifted an enormous weight off his shoulders that he didn't even know was there.

As he laid down, underneath the stars, with his best friend, loving sister, amazing girlfriend, new friend and teammate, and his new daughter, Danny only had one thought.

This was his best birthday ever.

 **This is for the month of May. It's my birthday so I thought I might throw this out of my hard drive. (Be glad I actually remembered my birthday this year. Last year I forgot till my friends wished me happy birthday. My** _ **genius**_ **reply? "It's my** _ **birthday?**_ **) I've had it written for a while. It's a mix of everything I love in DP fanfictions. He just got the stuff as presents. I wanted to throw in him getting the crown, but I didn't. I'm already spoiling him.**

 **To anyone who has been reading my other stories, I will not be updating anytime soon. I'm so sorry but school is almost over, and when it is I will be writing like crazy. I can't now because, as I said once before: Circumstances trip you up, life kicks you when you're down, and responsibility sits on your stomach so you can't get up, while school punches you in the face with homework and detention when you're least expecting it. Throw in softball District Championship, Regionals coming soon, and EOC's, laughing while taking pictures and you got a pretty good idea at what life is like for me right now. I will be writing when I can, just not updating. Again, so sorry.**

 **ENJOY MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


End file.
